


The Pensieve

by bcllamyblaake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, everything, listen I needed to put all them hp aus somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcllamyblaake/pseuds/bcllamyblaake
Summary: Much can be said about the complicated and particularly confusing relationship between slytherin, Choi Seungcheol and gryffindor, Yoon Jeonghan.





	

Summary

 

Much can be said about the complicated and particularly confusing relationship between slytherin, Choi Seungcheol and gryffindor, Yoon Jeonghan.

 

\--

  
1.

Choi Seungcheol is not a problematic person. He doesn’t enjoy fights, he doesn’t enjoy confrontation and he most definitely does not enjoy getting in trouble under the premise of the two previously mentioned. He is, as much as possible, a pacifist, and yes, slytherins can be pacifists too. Snakes do not _do_ loud brawls and passionate protests, nope, they leave that to the Lions. Snakes are calm, cool, and strike only when necessary (and when they do, it’s silent and quick).

This is why, when Yoon Jeonghan comes for him, claws out and teeth bared, he does not move from his seat at his table. Instead, he allows the proud lion to come to him, dimpled smile prepared and posture poised, ready for the oncoming attack. “Choi Seungcheol.” His tone is filled with animosity and Seungcheol’s distaste for the loud and _ostentatious_ emotion sits bitterly on his shoulders. “Yes, Yoon Jeonghan?” He tilts his head and quirks his lip up because what a pretty sight it was indeed. Jeonghan was every bit the lion his house was. His hair, though never the same, was a flattering deep red, sweeping past his shoulders. His eyes were narrowed and if it weren’t for the fact that he looked ready to rip his throat out, Seungcheol would most definitely go as far as to say he was happy to see him.

“Twenty points?” Jeonghan’s voice echoed across the great hall, garnering attention from those who were around, subtly raising their noses from their books to the small commotion by the slytherin table.

Gossips.

Seungcheol raised a brow at this before nodding his head, closing the divinations book that was sadly not going to be receiving any attention from him anytime soon.

No, because when Yoon Jeonghan wanted your attention, you give 100% of it to him.

“Thirty, actually.” He replies and Jeonghan’s mouth falls open in anger. “Did he _kill_ someone?”

_Honestly, the man can be terribly over the top sometimes._

“Thirty points is a tier 3 deduction. Right next to cheating. Honestly, Jeonghan, you know this.” Jeonghan stomps his foot on the floor (like a toddler, Seungcheol might add) and steps into Seungcheol’s personal space. The older stands up in response, though Jeonghan does not back down. They are not inches apart and Seungcheol can feel the anger radiating from the Gryffindor. “It’s unfair.” He snarls and Seungcheol cocks a brow. “You’re right, I should have knocked 50 points out of him. And a tooth to match.”

“You’re insufferable! This is an abuse of power.”

“Maybe.”

“What did he even _do_?!”

There was a tense silence and Seungcheol knew that their audience was no watching unabashedly from their seats, necks craned to hear the answer. He narrows his eyes and bends lower so that their noses were but a couple of centimeters away. They were so close that Seungcheol could see the flecks of amber in Jeonghan’s widened eyes.

“You don’t see the way he looks at you, do you? You don’t see the lust in his eyes.” Seungcheol’s voice is low, a growl coming from deep in his chest as his lips turn down in a sneer at the memory of it. “You don’t hear what he says about you. You don’t hear the filthy, disgusting thoughts he so pompously speaks out loud. And he dare do so in my presence.” Seungcheol’s fingers find the column of Jeonghan’s neck, touch dusting across the pale skin of the lion now still in the snake’s hypnotic pull.

“He got what was coming for him. And I was being _generous._ So the next time your little lions decide to disrespect what’s mine, I won’t hesitate to strike.”

He smirks at the stunned look on Jeonghan’s face before stepping away and gathering his books, making his way out of the Great Hall calmly.

Quick. Silent. Deadly.

That’s how a snake strikes.


End file.
